


All I can give

by shizu_fanatic



Series: All I can do [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizu_fanatic/pseuds/shizu_fanatic
Summary: After Simon retrieved his lost memories, he and Markus delicously engage in a romantic relationship they have never had. The oneshot is set a month after the events of the main work.





	All I can give

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to write this extra chapter to thank you all, who have been supporting my work with kudos and kind comments, or simply by reading the fic!  
> I tried to write smut for the first time with this oneshot :'3 Inexperienced as it seems, I hope you will enjoy reading it nevertheless.

Simon slowly opens his eyes to the darkness of the room. A few seconds passed, and the receptors under his skin finally wake up from sleep mode, allow him to feel the familiar warmth and the pressure set on his waist. He could swoon in the embrace, Simon thought, as it always makes him feel so wanted and wholesome. The sense of safety in Markus’s presence is all that he’s craving for, now that he remembers how he used to bring himself back online with either fear or arlertness. 

The blonde android turns his head, just to find the man’s face resting an inch away from his own. The RK200 furrows his brow even asleep, giving an impression that he’s never let his guard down. Yet the calm pulse spreading from his core states the opposite. Simon knows, the deviant leader has had a tiresome day and terribly in need of some rest.

He takes his time to look closely at the details of Markus’s face. His creator must have worked with so much dedication to shape that jawline, to paint each fleckles across his face, and to specially build the RK200 prototype to look so ridiculously majestic. Perhaps his influence among the people was also something intentionally planned. The PL600’s aware how the deviant including himself naturally got attracted to his charm from the first look.  
That fleeting thought makes him feel somewhat uncomfortable. Even now when they already got this close, Simon can still feel it whenever he watches Markus being surrounded. A feeling that human generally definite as jealousy. On a whim, the blonde android found himself wanting to quickly lean in and steal a kiss.

The moment they come in contact, Markus knows he can no longer fight the temptation. Eagerly brings a hand from behind to secure Simon’s neck, he presses his lover in to deepen their kiss. The blonde flinched back instinctively, yet cannot escape further from the tight grasp. He moans so sweetly as Markus forces his mouth open, lures his tongue to feverishly dance with his own. It’s not until the RK200 notices the android beneath him is overheated that he finally pulls back with a sly chuckle. 

“Like what were you stealing?” Markus asked innocently, sitting up to face the PL600 from above. Simon gasped, still panting like a hot mess.

“I-I thought you’re asleep.” 

“Yes, yes I was. Till the prince comes and awake me with a kiss. ” he states matter-of-factly and sinks down again to nibble on the blonde’s neck.

The mildly flushed skin ceases from where he gently sucks on, revealing the white surface and direct connection to the other’s computing module. He pauses for a moment at Simon’s feeling of insecurity and proceed to send out electrical pulses through their physical contact. 

“I love you, Simon, only you.”

“You’re so precious, I can’t ever stand losing you.”

“My little dove, you have no idea what I want to do to you.”

“Please become mine and never look at anybody else.”

Simon arched his back at the overwhelmed signal input. He can feel his crotch tighten at a rapid rate, helplessly seeking for friction with Markus’s thighs. His reaction seems to have taken the tanned android aback, still he place a hand on the blonde’s knee to firmly hold him back.

“Be patient and nice for me, baby doll. Otherwise I might break you.”

Simon whined softly at the endearment, willing to give what he wants to take. Markus hurriedly kisses his way down to lower abdomen, admiring inches of his lover’s exposed skin. “Markus, please...” Simon moans needily as the most aroused place was left untouched. 

“The sheet is soaked with your fluid.” The RK200 whispered when he lifted Simon’s ass up and effortlessly slip two fingers in the twitching, self-lubricatied hole. The movement draws out an erotic sound, which Simon ever feels so wrong on his lips. Markus takes that in a completely different way. His fingers curl up to hit the bundle of tiny sensors, makes the blonde’s body shake in excitement uncontrollably.

“That’s enough, Markus, please…” Simon cried, pulling Markus in with his legs around the man’s hip. The tanned android finally removes his fingers with a grunt and level his own throbbing cock at the wet entrance. He moves up to kiss his lover and drink down the intoxicating moan at the first thrust. He tries to keep a steady pace but the sensation he found inside the lovely blonde’s asshole only makes it harder every seconds passed. Simon’s jerking back his hip on himself, chasing each thrust to the fullest. The dimmed room is soon filled with unholy sounds. 

“Ah, Markus…I’m close.” Simon struggles to form the words, all while the other’s still thrusting inside him with inhuman accuracy and stamina. But the moment when the PL600 raises his hand stroke his already leaking cock, Markus seizes his both of his wrists and locks it above his head.

“Try something for me, my loving dove. I want you to come just from behind.” He whispered, shortly nibble the blonde’s earlobe.

“No, I-I can’t, I just can’t.” Simon cries desperately.

“Because you’re not programmed to?” Markus chuckles “No worry, doll, I’m sure you can with the right ‘assistance’ “ 

The PL600 throws back his head with an agonized groan Markus picks up the thrusting pace like a frantic pumper, hitting on a certain spot mercilessly. His overwhelmed computing module gives in at last, let the foreign waves of electrical pulse take over his body. 

The tanned androids let out a low grunt as the blonde androids tighten around him all of sudden. Looking at his face and feeling the buzzing vibration of his inner engines, he can clearly tell Simon’s coming. Except for the fact that there’s nothing getting out from his beautifully flushed dick. 

“Shit, did you just have a dry orgasm?” Markus mutters in bemusement. 

Still can’t think straight from the overstimulation, the blonde smiles absent-mindedly.

“Am I good enough, daddy?”

Markus found himself rushed down for a messy kiss at the provoking words, his cock dangerously throbbed. “You’re amazing, darling.” he whispers breathlessly, burying himself deep in the last long thrusts. Simon hums in satisfaction as he feels the other coming inside, gladly enjoys the toe-curled sensation. 

Both of them won’t make it to the appointment early this morning, the RK200 concluded. So he sends North a message, to give her a good reason to roll her eyes.


End file.
